All that Glitters (Blitz 10)
Plot Albedo as Big Chill phases through the wall of a warehouse. He then phases through the ground. Beneath the warehouse is huge complex full of white metal walls floor and ceiling. Big Chill phases into an office. He reverts (Albedo): You wanted to see me? (Shadowed man with glasses): You failed to eliminate the target. (Albedo): So? He outsmarted me. Somehow. I can easily- (Man): No! You where designed to be 10 times as smarter! Yet you fail. (Albedo): I can defeat him. (Man): You can't. You toy with him waiting for him to slip up. Your just a snake. I'm activated Project Darkstar. (Albedo): You can't! It's not ready yet! I'm smart enough to know it is still in Alpha testing! Every ape we test it on must absorb ten human life-forces a day to stay alive! (Man): Those were mere monkeys. A human is much stronger. (Albedo): We'll see. Who's the test subject? Surely you don't intend to use me. (Man): Of course not. I intend to use my son. He actually volunteered. (Albedo): I knew he was as crazy as he was handsome. An attractive young man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes steps in. (Albedo): Michael. (Michael): Good day to you to, sunshine. Father, I am ready. (Man): Good. Because I need you to do more than fight Blitz. I need to destroy him, from the inside out. Theme. Blitz is eating cereal and cartoons on TV. Amadeus is drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Suddenly Josh bursts in the door. (Blitz): Oh great it's you. (Josh): I dont have time for stupidity, Blitz. Mr. Avalon there's a situation down at Avalon Hospital. (Blitz): You guys are all over the place. (Amadeus): What kind of situation? (Josh): See for yourself. Josh holds up a picture of a shriveled up teenage girl. (Josh): If something doesn't happen soon... (Rubi): Well then! They all turn to see Rubi fully dressed and ready. (Blitz): Okay. Lemmie just finish my- Rubi grabs Blitz by the ear dragging him out the door. (Blitz): H-hey! Hey! It's gonna get soggy! The trio are just leaving the hospital. (Rubi): I've never seen anything like it. (Josh): It has to be of alien origin. (Blitz): Meh. Just give me something to punch already. Two paramedics burst out of the door jump into an Ambulance and drive away. (Blitz): Finally something I can do! Blitz turns into Fasttrack and runs side by side with the ambulance he arrives at the scene and sees two zombie-like girls. He then rushes around in 300-foot radius and finally finds Albedo! (Fasttrack): My twin! (Albedo): I'm not here to kill you. Not yet anyways. (Fasttrack): I don't know how or why your doing this but now I get to fight it doesn't matter. (Albedo): I sure am glad I was given more intelligence when I was cloned. Anyways I didn't do this. (Fasttrack): Then who did? You have 20 seconds. (Albedo): His name is Michael Morningstar. He took something called Project Darkstar that gives him power to absorb life force and add to his own. In other words he almost unstoppable as long he can feed. (Fasttrack): Time's up. However you can't get off this time either. Fasttrack runs towards Albedo who simply teleports away. (Fasttrack): HEY! No fair! Coward. Later two girls are leaving the mall and passing by an alleyway when suddenly a hand grabs them and they are surrounded by a gold aura as they become shriveled and weak. They fall over unconscious. At The Guild HQ beneath the mansion Blitz, Amadeus, Rubi and Josh are around a table. (Amadeus): So far attacks have been centered on this location. (Josh): Is he trying to send us a message. (Blitz): I think we should go into the middle of the hotspot of attacks and blow something up! (Josh): Any real ideas? (Blitz): We could make Rubi walk around at night and be bait. (Rubi): What!? No way! I do not want to be snatched by some creepy power-hungry dude who only absorbs from women! (Blitz): C'mon please! Josh and I will be following your every move! (Rubi): Okay...fine! Rubi is walking down a shady street and above her on the rooftops Josh and Blitz are watching. Suddenly a man wearing dark clothes steps out of the shadows he has blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. (Michael): If it isn't the Guild's second favorite weapon. Tell me, Rubi where is Blitz hiding? Surely this is a trap for me. Come on out hero? Show me what you got!? (Rubi): Try this. Rubi fires a beam of scarlet energy at Michael who shrugs and glows with a golden aura and absorbs the energy. (Michael): Delicious. Blitz jumps down from the building and transforms into Grey Matter and falls on Michael's face. (Grey Matter): This would've worked better if I had turned into Diamondhead like I wanted! Michael grabs Grey Matter and throws him off his face. Josh telekinetically throws a dumpster at him knocking him into a car. Michael gets up. Rubi gasps and sees his arm has been twisted. He readjusts it with grotesque crunching sounds. (Grey Matter & Rubi): Eww. (Michael): Fools! I have been enhanced beyond your comprehension! I am Project Darkstar! (Josh): Darkstar, eh? Josh telekinetically throws a rash can his way but he blasts gold energy from his hands. He then blasts Josh's head. (Josh): Ahhhh! Josh falls over. Grey Matter charges at Darkstar and jumps on his chest and climbs up his body. (Darkstar): Pick a better alien next time, Blitz! Darkstar blasts Grey Matter off. '' (Darkstar): I need more power! More...power! ''He grabs Rubi and flies away. When Blitz and Josh wake up they look around. (Josh and Blitz): Rubi! They run out looking for her. 6 hours later they stop on a bench and catch their breath. (Blitz): I need to go....Alien....X (Josh): No! You can't! You've got to think about others. What happens if you can't control Alien X's powers. (Blitz): Then we're all screwed! (Josh): Blitz... (Blitz): Go to hell! You've read my mind. Rubi is beautiful, kind, caring, patient even when I'm an Jerk! I'll save her! (Josh): Blitz... (Blitz): Even if it's the last thing I do! Blitz suddenly transforms into a Black alien with whit spots covering his entire body. (Alien X): ALIEN X! (Josh): Blitz...you idiot! Why can't you listen to reason! Alien X is too powerful! (Alien X): I am in control. (Josh): No...it's eating you away. (Alien X): I have power...beyond comprehension! (Josh): That's what Darkstar said! You want to be like him. (Alien X): I already know where he is. I can erase him forever! Alien X slowly flies up into the air. He teleports Josh and himself into a warehouse where Darkstar is absorbing Rubi's energy. (Alien X): Darkstar! On behalf of the Cosmic Order of Law! I hereby condemn you to ultimate suffering! Alien X grabs Darkstar by the neck and holds him up in the air. '' (Darkstar): What!? What power is this! I can't absorb you! WHY!!!! (Alien X): A being of chaos like yourself has no place in this universe! (Josh): BLITZ! STOP! Listen... (Rubi): Blitz...please... (Alien X): Rubi...but...the power...it's to great! I must revert to human form! But first: Darkstar I will strip you of all your power and return to where it belongs! ''Alien X absorbs Darkstar's energy and releases it into the sky where it returns to the absorbed girls. He then punches Darkstar KOing him and slaps down on the Omnitrix changing back to Blitz. Blitz holds Rubi. (Rubi): Blitz...don't ever do that again please. (Blitz): Okay...I'm sorry for being so immature sometimes and hotheaded! I'll do better. (Rubi): I know you will. Rubi then kisses Blitz for three seconds or so. Josh turns away mild disgust in his facial expressions. (Josh): Ugh. (Blitz, helping Rubi up): Get over here. They all group hug! The End! Characters * Blitz Stormhail * Rubi Avalon * Josh Rayman * Amadeus Avalon Villains * Darkstar * Albedo Aliens Albedo * Big Chill Blitz * Fasttrack * Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) * Alien X (first appearance) Trivia * Alien X's powers are changed greatly due to Mistrike not liking his canon abilities. He is not omnipotent but is very powerful. Category:Episodes